


Arrows of love

by caranleek



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst and Feels, Curiosity, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Bofur, Short, True Love, i'm retelling the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranleek/pseuds/caranleek
Summary: Eros, or in other words, Bilbo fall in love with Bofur daughter of the king of Asia; Romance happens, sure, but with one condition: Bofur can't see her beloved face, but humans are curiose creature, and gods don't forgive so easly.Story about how the mind search for love.





	Arrows of love

As Bofur walked thru the green fields owned by her father, she started playing with her clarinet she loved so much, it distracted her from all the pressure in the world, being a princess is not an easy thing, even though her father has told her that such actions are not meant for ladies like her, but in the end he, defeated and with help from her older brothers, allowed her to have her fun. It was not the first time this happens, her father was strict with his rules, but not as much as other fathers were, he was gentle with her, because she came after three children, who died in some kind of disease, before her, what made her very precious to him, but he wanted her to act like a lady. Like always have manners, take care of her skin, face and hair, attend to etiquette lessons and so.

But as her whole family told her beside her friends and everyone who knows her, she was considered gorgeous, so beautiful that words in any human language could not speak enough of her, even though she did not know why exactly, she had long wavy brown hair, warm brown eyes, wheat colored skin, gentle features, rosy lips and cheeks, and as she can see from other men eyes, she was with good woman shape, but it’s not that she was the only one.

 

She knew how her family were very protective of her, because a lot of men had tried to approach her and even had tried to rape her, but she was always lucky enough to have someone to rescue her.

 

These accidents did not last long, her father, the king, informed his people that anyone who would dare and  get close to his daughter, will be killed or shunned immediately. But considering that his treasure is pretty young woman, he allowed poems and songs to be sing for her, describing his daughter’s beauty.   
But that made men with less guts to ask for her hand, all her brothers got married except for her. Furthermore, men did not want a woman like her or out of jealousy of other men or because they thought she already have a husband.

 

And so, people started making poetry in her honor every day that even people from other lands heard of this goddess, and for calling her as fair and lovely as Belladonna Took, the God of lustful love and the most beautiful God that have ever existed, Belladonna ordered her son Bilbo, God of love, to go and throw an arrow at her heart in order to make Bofur fall in love with a hideous man.

Her parents who thought about how lonely their daughter would she be without a husband, they consulted an oracle, and he told them "To the highest  you will take her to the mountain, where a being will marry a being, who shakes Jupiter himself." The hearts of the kings got frozen at his words, first the did not understand, but deep down they knew that she will have a monster as a betrothed, and where there were formerly loaves, all were tears for the fatal fate of the beautiful Bofur. She, however, advanced resolutely to meet the misery.

 

Bofur was standing on the mountain, scared and afraid, she thought about going back and live her life serving her brothers, but she could not escape her fate, no power on earth can rewrite a human fate. 

 

When Bilbo arrived at the mountain to do his task, he saw the most beautiful human he had ever seen in his immortal life, he then got a taste from his own medicine, the arrow of love hit him, and it hit him hard to the core, the God of love had fall in love himself. Screw the monster!, he wants this woman to himself, his mother can be….dealt with, Belladonna was not as wrathful as Hera is, so there was no problem in having someone for him, he didn’t know why? maybe because other gods has taken a human or two as a bride or just for fun, so he was curious how it would be like to be with a human or love a human.

 

As the winds rose, it carried Bofur in volandas and placed her gently in a meadow curdled in flower. After the initial stupor Bofur fell asleep. When she awoke, she saw a fountain beside the meadow, and beyond it a palace. She entered it, and she was astonished by the bill of the building and its rooms; Her astonishment grew when angelic voices invited her to eat of splendid dishes and to lie down in bed. The night fell, and in the darkness Bofur heard a whispers. Soon she knew that her secret husband had slipped by her. He bedded her, and left before dawn.

 

The days had passed by, and solitude ate Bofur, in these nights of love and pleasure, without seeing the face of her beloved, she only have seen him in her dreams or in her sweet illusions.   
On one night, Bofur told Bilbo that she wished to see her family and friends, But her unknown husband warned her: "Bofur, your friends will want you to lose me and end our happiness."  
"But I long for company," she said through sobs.” I love you passionately, but I would like to see those of my blood again. "  
"As you wish" replied the husband, and at dawn he slipped once more from her arms.   
And as Bofur has wished, Bilbo allowed her family and friends to come and visit her, and how could he say no to her?   
One day, her friends came to the palace and asked her, envious, who her rich husband was. She hesitated, said that it was a handsome young man who was hunting that day and, to silence their curiosity, she filled them with jewels.   
Shortly before nightfall, Bofur dismissed them until another time.

 

In time, Bofur got pregnant. She then asked her husband to bring her family and friends back, since she wanted to share her joy with them. He grunted but, after crossing similar reasons, he ended up accepting.   
The next day her family and friends came to the palace. They congratulated Bofur, filled her with kisses and, her friends, again asked her about her husband and she told them "He is traveling, he is a rich merchant, and in spite of his age ahhh, amm…." Bofur blushed, lowered her head and ended up recognizing what little she knew of him, apart from the sweetness of his voice and the moisture of his kisses.   
"It has to be a monster, " they told her, apparently horrified " the snake we've been told about. You have to do, Bofur, what we tell you or it will eventually devour you. " And the naive Bofur accepted and nodded.

"When you are  asleep," said one friend, " take a lamp and this knife and cut off its head." after giving her a knife they immediately departed with a smirk on their faces, leaving Bofur in a sea of confusion. But the night had fell, and with it came Bilbo to his beloved.  
When he fell asleep. Curiosity and fear tugged at Bofur, who swirled among the sheets. Determined to face her fate, she finally pulled the knife and an oil lamp from under the bed.

 

She lit it and slowly brought it to the face of his sleeping love stunned. It was the god of love, Bilbo himself, young and splendid: golden locks caressing his cheeks, the quiver with his arrows on the floor. Then suddenly a lighted drop of its oil fell on the god's shoulder, which awoke him.

Seeing that his trust was betrayed, Bilbo wrenched himself from the arms of his beloved and walked away mute and mournful. In the dark distance he turned and said to Bofur: "Cry, yes. I disobeyed my mother Belladonna marrying you. She told me to punish you by making you fall in love the most miserable of men, and when i saw you on the mountain, I could not resist your beauty, and… and I loved you! ...  yes! I loved you, you know it! ” He said with a sad expressions, then he added “ Now the punishment for your betrayal will be to lose me. " And he was gone.

Bofur wandered around the world seeking to recover her love, in vain, she asked the favor of the gods: Finally, the wrath of Belladonna persecuted her. The goddess finally found her, despised with the girl's pregnancy, she gave her a few blows, and locked her with her servants.  
But seeing how desperate Bofur was, Belladonna decided to subject the woman to several tests to win Bilbo back, convinced that he could not overcome them; But the compassionate ants, the reeds of the rivers, and the birds of the sky came to the aid of the young woman.   
The last test, however, was the most terrible: Bofur descended into the underworld for a box containing divine beauty. On the way back, however, she herself wanted to have a little, and when she opened the box, an unbearable dream fell upon her.  
Bilbo who was watching her all the time, saw how desperate and how Bofur worked hard to gain his trust and be with him again, decided that she deserved him and, and he came to the underworld, lifted her head to his and kissed Bofur on the mouth.   
When she opened her eyes and saw Bilbo again he told: "Bring the box quickly to my mother, I will try to fix everything," he said, and flew away.  
In the abode of the gods, at the request of Bilbo, Zeus determined that lovers could live together. So Hermes kidnapped Bofur and took her to heaven, where she became immortal. And together they were happy.  
Bilbo and Bofur in due course they had a girl whom we called Voluptuousness on earth.


End file.
